1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular cross-connect used for routing, monitoring and testing of signals in, for example, the telecommunications industry.
2. Related Art
Digital signal cross-connect (DSX) equipment plays an important part in the installation, monitoring, testing, restoring, and repairing of digital communications networks. Digital signal cross-connect modules are often used to provide cross-connections of digital signal lines at locations that are suited for testing and repairing the digital lines. For instance, many telephone service providers"" central offices have digital signal cross-connect modules. A single DSX module generally interconnects two telecommunications apparatuses of a telecommunications network. The module is typically mounted in a rack or bank with similar modules. The bank forms a digital signal cross-connect unit (DSX unit). The DSX modules provide a point of access to the digital signals being transmitted over the digital lines of the telecommunications network, yet appear as almost invisible to the rest of the network. By utilizing the DSX modules, an operator can monitor, test and repair the digital equipment that is used by the telecommunications network without significantly interfering with the transmission of signals.
A need exists in the industry for low cost DSX chassis that have high density of modules.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a modular cross connect with a removable switch assembly that substantially obviates one or more of the problems and disadvantages of the related art.
There is provided a modular cross-connect including a chassis configured to receive a plurality of cross-connect modules therein and having a front face and a rear cover. A plurality of fixed portions of cross-connect modules are mounted in the chassis such that rear facing connectors of each of the fixed portions extend outward from the rear cover of the chassis. Each fixed portion has a front-facing connector configured to mate with a rear-facing connector of a corresponding removable portion of a cross-connect module.
A plurality of slots are formed in the chassis. Each slot is configured to receive a removable portion of a cross-connect module and to align a rear-facing connector of a removable portion of a cross-connect module for connection with a front-facing connector of a fixed portion of a cross-connect module. A plurality of doors are at the front face of the chassis, each door corresponding to one of the plurality of slots and being pivotally mounted for rotation about an axis parallel to a width of the chassis. Insertion of a removable portion of a cross-connect module into one of the plurality of slots causes a corresponding one of the plurality of doors to pivot about the axis to permit entry of the removable portion of the cross-connect module into the chassis.
In a further aspect of the invention the doors each include a rail for guiding the module during insertion, doors are mounted on a horizontally mounted rod extending in a direction perpendicular to direction of insertion.
In a further aspect of the invention each module includes a release lever and a locking tab for coupling to a corresponding door.
In a further aspect of the invention a rail plate with grooves is added for guiding the modules during insertion.
In a further aspect of the invention a plurality of printed circuit boards are coupled to the connectors on the rear cover and aligned parallel to a direction of insertion of the modules.
In a further aspect of the invention each module includes two release levers and two locking tabs for coupling to a corresponding door and to a rail plate mounted over the bottom plate.
In a further aspect of the invention the modules may be inserted in two different orientations.
In a further aspect of the invention there is included a connector on the printed circuit board for engaging the module when the module is inserted, the connector having a chamfered edge. The connector may be a multi-pin make-before-break connector.
In a further aspect of the invention the top housing assembly of the chassis includes a Printed Circuit Board assembly with a plurality of switches, each of the switches having an LED integrally mounted within it. In a further aspect of the invention each module includes a micro-strip line PCB. The Printed Circuit Board assembly includes a micro-strip line PCB.
In a further aspect of the invention each switch includes a removable lense over the LED.
In a further aspect of the invention the module includes a plurality of jacks on its front side, each jack including a strain relief.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.